Vore
is a Finish Arts swallow whole the Opponent. About How an organism is swallowed whole without chewing the other organisms. The point is that it is one genre of predation slurp. Because slurp usually is not out blood. Thus Gros also specify less susceptible. Since the situation erotic also specify avoidance can also or you do can be Spring in the chest as a general. Examples Kemona are numerous, more of the USA is a major category than in Japan. More people to find the hard stimuli, predation also recommend to dance blood dripping meat. ※for all predators genre in the USA is enclosed in the "Vore", Vore, including the bloodshed representation is called HardVore, but slurping does not go out of the blood is distinguished is called SoftVore, in the current Japan and say Vore are exclusively made to trend indicating that the SoftVore. The Main Situations (Overall Trends) Anyway physical. Plump and have. Also are Bettori in Yodareya body fluids. For example ... Introvert_(vore).jpg Dragon_Maw.jpg The Main Situations (Just Before it is Eaten in) Just before being slurped it is also very demand. Or trembling with fear that the predator can eat, predators and those that are wide open mouth as "You're eating You're eating over over", or not turning licking the predator in the tongue, such as drool dripping from the mouth but excitement point. For example ... Gail_x_Gail.jpg Astrid_and_Hida.jpg The Main Situations (Camera Angle in) The camera angle is also over a large number, there is in addition to the basic angle you shoot both and the side to be eaten eat side, angle and as seen from the point of view of the predators, also, such as angle overlooking the predators frightened from the mouth. For example ... No_Fish_(vore).jpg Kiteless_(vore).jpg The Main Situations (Mawshot) Angle of eyes mouth to the camera filled with side is looming reflected Innovation Guwahati to be eaten. Word itself that Mau shot, regardless of the vore act, is simply used to picture the character is emphasized the mouth wide open mouth. For example ... The_beast_maw.jpg Mouth_of_the_crisis.jpg The Main Situations (Scene From The Mouth) There are those that do not with those drawn by the predator eyes, in the case of the former is drawn sight of the predators you've eaten can watch to the end. In the latter case in the line of sight from around the throat of predators, for which the predator that is reflected to emphasize that that is now eaten, it is often the inside of the side of the mouth are drawn around the frame. For example ... Scene_from_the_mouth.jpg Super_Hey_there_time.jpg The Main Situations (While Being Eaten) There are leaching how to type also, there is a method to be swallowed been dragged from biting into swallowed's and feet from my head. For example ... Hag,_Hag.jpg Preventing_cat_Ahhh!.jpg The Main Situations (While Being Eaten From Head) How to be swallowed biting into the head, attractions is to desperately resistance in the foot. It is swallowed up the arm can not help anymore. Normally the person who is Vore from the head in a state in which Hip is up. For example ... So_I_had_swallowed_the_cirno_Chichi.jpg|While Normally it is Vore From Head Miko_Aiba_Vore_Prolouge.jpg The Main Situations (After Eating) Last stop point of Vore. Give up is the predator's Once you come this far, there is only chew on the warmth of the built-in. Or it has been in Bechobecho in gastric juice, or have been crushed and Gyu' to the narrowness of the body, the predator attractions to despair gone been described above Vore. Outcome of predation have been characters wide variety depending on the draw hand. *Become grotesque been digested in the digestive solution *Become grotesque been mashed in the stomach stone *It is rumination *Become Scat out from under *Transmigrate Not necessarily the case more fantasy elements are strong is the end of the character that has been eaten is always death. *It is vomiting and become Bechobecho state of covered the whole body fluid before being digested *It survived and made a body through coming out from underneath for what it is everywhere not digested all get through the stomach and intestines ... And so on, also like the intersection of proclivities there. For example ... Russia_Noms_America.jpg Twibelly.jpg Digest_the_Fox_the_Wolf.jpg Wolf_Link_Vores_Imp_Midna.jpg Miko_Aiba_Vore.jpg Vore Can Be Monsters *Convergence Life Body Malius Videos Game Over Tomb Raider (Death Animations) Tomb Raider Legend - Sea Serpent Vore (Legend, Blue) Tomb Raider Anniversary Death with The T-Rex (Parasite Eve II) Aya is eaten by the Glutton PARASITE EVE 2 ryona パラサイト・イヴ2 リョナ Dragon's Dogma Hydra Vore No Music 2 Queens Blade Plant Vore Scene Gallery Outside_Holy_Grail_War_Life_(Rider_Series)_3.jpg|Rin Tohsaka to be Vore to Convergence Life Body Malius External links *Japanese Translation *Vore in Media Category:Attacks Category:Fan Fiction